Accidental Outcome?
by Woody2792
Summary: A two-shot set just after Jac's motorbike accident. Features both Joseph and Jac's POVs. Please R&R x
1. Joseph's POV

As he gazed at the body in the bed, Joseph's mind began to wander. Miss Jac Naylor had saved his life, dated him, worked with him and helped him. Yet she had also hurt him emotionally more than he had thought was possible. He had felt crushed when he learnt that Jac had been sleeping with his father, Lord Byrne. He had stored his anger; keeping it bottled up until all he wanted to do was get back at her to make her pay, force her to feel like he had.

The Faye came along, like a breath of fresh air. She was a loving, beautiful woman, attracting Joseph almost straight away. He refused to see her as a rebound person – they were both so happy together, providing that 'special' someone for each other. But now there was this business with her ex-husbands and Carl Hewson. It made Joseph wary, wondering whether he was doing the right thing by being with her.

The other confusing woman Joseph knew was Jac. She had attempted ringing him numerous times, but leaving no message when it went to his voicemail. And now she was lying unconscious in ITU, having been involved in a collision with a lorry. What if her news for him had been important? She had roused herself into the land of the living, trying to talk to him, before giving into unconsciousness again. Why? Why would Jac Naylor want to talk to him that much?

Joseph Byrne's flicked down, taking the sight before him i. Her now-frail body lying there, hooked up to so many machines it was hard to see her, her beautiful face framed by her long hair. He walked over and sat down next to the bed, taking her hand in his and brushed the strands of hair from her face; silently willing her to wake up.

**Next part is up with this one :-)**


	2. Jac's POV

A tall man with brown hair entered the room. He very nearly fitted the clichéd description of a 'tall, dark, handsome stranger'; but he was no stranger. H glanced over and smiled at the registrar, making Jac's heart skip a beat. No, Joseph Byrne was certainly _not_ a stranger to her. Her mouth twitched at the corners in response as she relaxed against her pillows, letting her thoughts wash over her. She was puzzled – considering that she had burnt all of her bridges where Joseph was concerned, her heart really should not be acting like it was. Sleeping with his father had broken anything they had, or could have had. But then again, it was understandable for her to be attracted to Mr. Byrne, cardiothoracic registrar at Holby City general Hospital. He was muscular, dark hair and blue eyes, and was the sweetest and most caring man in the hospital. Jac may have wanted to further her career, but sleeping with her boyfriend's dad was _not_ the answer, whoever the father was. Her mind scanned over recent events. Yes, she had been right about there being something more to Greenland's Care Home; yes she had been right about Faye being in trouble, but in the midst of all this, she had lost Joseph again. He was, once again, with _that_ lying cow. Jac took a deep breath; as long as Joseph was happy, then that was all that mattered.

Joseph's thoughts were travelling along a similar line, as once again he began musing about Faye. She had constantly lied to him, concealed a son from him, and was still holding things back. Some of these, she was justified in doing, others not. And yet he had welcomed her back. Faye had become a safe ground for him – even if he did not know some things, she had a good heart and thought of the right things at the right time. Jac on the other hand, was not. She was a risky woman, unsafe territory, living with danger; yet in one way, that made it more enjoyable. His eyes went between her and the notes in his hand. He concealed a sigh as he went to Jac's bedside. She started speaking to him, 'Joseph, look, I'm sorr–'

But he placed her finger on her lips as a glint crept into his eyes.

'Hush, it's okay Jac.'

With a rare moment of expressed emotion, Joseph smiled before leaning closer. Living with danger and risk was going to lead him nowhere, but at least he would enjoy it.

Jac smiled. She had missed Joseph and his mannerisms; maybe there was a chance this moment would never end, or if it did, that she could hold it in her mind forever...

**Okay, so for an early fanfic, my style on this one isn't too bad :-)**

**Please review :D**

**And guys – write Jac/Joseph fanfic – please!! There isn't enough of it out there, and Faye should die! (and I swear she killed her hubbys – Morton=mort=death in latin. ie I don't want Joseph to die!!)**

**Anyhoos... Sorry for the rant bit!**

**Woody2792x**


End file.
